


First Love

by waterpots



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterpots/pseuds/waterpots
Summary: Mimi and YooA are trying to go on their first date, if only the other members would stop interrupting them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [5/30/17] HELLO!! oh my girl fic exchange!! https://ohmygirlexchange.dreamwidth.org/6570.html
> 
> Available on AFF: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1086120/first-date-girlxgirl-yoomi-ohmygirl-mimixyooa-miyoo

When Mimi confessed to YooA, she had a couple of scenarios playing out in her mind. There was the one she expected the most, which was YooA politely rejecting her and the two remaining awkward groupmates for the end of all eternity. There was the one where she was so disgusted in Mimi that she told their company and got Mimi kicked out of their entertainment agency, and there was the one where YooA informed her that she was in fact dating every single member of Exo, BTS,  and Seventeen and that quite frankly 29 boyfriends was really difficult to manage and she couldn’t handle a girlfriend on top of that. The third one was the most logical in her mind.

What she wasn’t expecting was for YooA to not reject her, but to instead accept her confession and give one of her own. Mimi was, to say the least, completely speechless. The two planned a date for a few days after the initial confession, to walk around a park near their apartment complex. It was low-key, but Mimi liked that. She had some fears that her first date would have to  be something amazing and mind-blowing, but YooA just wanted something lowkey. It worked.

Sneaking away on a date had been easy enough. It hadn’t really been much sneaking. The two said they were going out for a walk and nobody presented too much of a fuss. The two had only told JinE about their relationship, hoping the girl could steer anybody else away from interrupting their dates.

The date was, in Mimi’s opinion, going incredibly smoothly. She had been nervous to do something as forward as hold YooA’s hand, so the latter took the initiative in holding Mimi’s.  Mimi couldn’t help the smile across her face, and was able to notice the small smile on YooA’s as well. She swung their arms a little, enjoying the contact.

Everything was going really smoothly, until an arm slung over both her and YooA’s shoulders broke the reverie.

“What’s up, groupmates?” Seunghee said, grinning at the two of them. Mimi felt YooA’s grip immediately loosen from her hand and the two moved slightly away from each other, leaving space for Seunghee to slide in between them. “No offense, but if I didn’t know any better I’d say the two of you were on a date. Thankfully, that’s not what was happening. Do you know how upset I would be if you guys didn’t tell me? I’m your mother, after all.”

“You’re younger than us,” Mimi said, a scowl replacing the smile that was on her face. Her eyes glanced to YooA for a moment, who no longer had the small smile on her face, but otherwise looked entirely unbothered by the issue in their date.

“Potato, Tomato, you know?”

“No, not really,” Seunghee shrugged at Mimi’s response.

“We should be going back soon, Hyojung is making dinner for us tonight and it’s going to be great!” Seunghee started directing them towards the entrance of the park closest to their home.

* * *

Candlelight and a well set table? Check.

 

Soft music to give a romantic atmosphere? Check.

Several attempts at making a really basic dish that probably looks slightly better than it tastes? Check.

Annoying younger member sitting at the table eating at least half of the food prepared? Check.

The second attempt was impromptu. They’d somehow managed to be the only two members at the dorm one night, most other members returning home to their families. Or so they thought, until Jiho arrived home early, extremely excited to see food prepared.

“Remind me again why you’re home from your family so early?” Mimi asked. She didn’t really blame Jiho, she just didn’t know why she thought that a date at their dorm would be a good idea.

“Well, I figured you guys would miss me, so I came back to visit,” Jiho said, her mouth full of food. “And I’m glad I did. This food’s pretty alright.” Mimi held in a sigh. At least her cooking was okay.

* * *

The next time they tried was a week later. She and YooA were going to the nearby mall to go shopping. She wasn’t too thrilled with the idea of their first date being to a shopping mall, but she knew there was a theater in the mall, or at least they could get food together.

She was entirely set, sitting in the van to take them there already, until she felt someone besides YooA take the seat next to her. YooA, who took the passenger seat, shot Mimi an apologetic look before Seunghee began chatting away.

“I heard you guys were going to the mall, which is perfect timing really, because I’ve been meaning to go to this mall as well. There’s a new music store that’s opened up, so we’ll definitely have to hit there first, then clothing shops, of course. I also think there’s a toy store. Oh! We can totally find something to prank Jiho with. She’ll be so shocked, the two of us teaming up against her.” Mimi gave a forced smile, silently cursing Seunghee for finding out about their date yet again.

“Any other stores you want to go to?” YooA asked politely.

“Yeah, before I left JinE mentioned to me that she needed some new socks. Don’t know why she can’t get them herself but, we have to get socks from a sock store.”

“A sock store?”

“I dunno. We should get her weird pattern socks is what I’m saying. That would totally mess with her if her sock had, like, tacos on them or something.”

* * *

Mimi had specifically commandeered the practice room for this purpose. Everything was specifically in place. Projector and screen borrowed from another room, blankets and pillows for them to relax on the floor, she’d even snuck in some junk food and soda for them.

She’d planned for everything and gotten the perfect day for it; Hyojung was taking Arin and JinE out shopping, Seunghee was out on a personal schedule, and the 97 line was studying for their final exams in the dorm.

Mimi felt perfectly content, leaning back with YooA to watch some cheesy romantic comedy that she couldn’t care less about. One arm rested over YooA’s back, YooA’s head tucked into the crook of Mimi’s neck. This, finally, was perfection.

“Have you guys read The Catcher in the Rye?” Mimi groaned when the door swung open, revealing Binnie, deep in thought. YooA immediately removed herself from Mimi, sitting up to pause the movie.

“Why are you here?” Mimi groaned. “And sure I read it.”

“Isn’t it kind of weird, like Holden’s whole thing on innocence?” Binnie continued, completely missing the annoyed looks Mimi was sending her.

“How did you get here? Did you walk from our dorm here?” Binnie turned and gave Mimi a weird look.

“Yeah? That’s not important right now. Think about Holden’s whole thing with innocence. Why is he trying to protect it so much. It’s kind of messed up, you know? I mean, is losing our innocence part of the natural order or is he right to protect it? Is he going against nature?” Mimi opened up her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Binnie’s continued rant. “And another thing, unrelated but still important, do you ever think about Disney movies? Like Cars. What kind of world does that take place in? How could the cars have build all those human monuments with fine details? How does the car race continue to exist?”

“Binnie,” YooA walked up beside her. “Why don’t you tell Jiho this?”

“I was telling her this, but she kicked me out saying that I was being annoying. She said she had to learn basic algebra before she could care about anything existential. I tried texting everyone but nobody replied, so I came here.”

“That’s great, but I’m sure you could just write it down and then tell Jiho after you guys have studied,” YooA reasoned. The idea seemed to resonate well in Binnie’s head, who turned to leave the two.

“Hey did Binnie come down here?” Another voice entered as the door swung open again, revealing Jiho. Mimi let out another of many exasperated sighs she’d been giving recently.

“Yeah? What do you need?”

“Listen, I cannot for the life of me understand Pythagorean Theorem, or derivatives, or any of this stuff,” Jiho started. “So I tried to switch over to my science notes but it was talking about the Krebs Cycle? I don’t know what that is. I thought I was taking a chemistry class but apparently it’s biology? Either way the notes Seunghee gave me are doing nothing to help.”

“The two of you can sort this out at the dorm, yeah?” Mimi urged, trying to usher them out of the room physically.

“Hold on, what are you two doing here? Are you watching a movie?” Jiho pulled herself away from Mimi’s pushing and walked back into the room, looking at the paused scene on the projector. “Ooh, I’ve always wanted to see this one, why didn’t you guys tell me?”

“Don’t you both have to study? You’re going to graduate soon,” Mimi tried again, but to no avail. Jiho grabbed YooA’s hand and dragged her to where the pillows and blankets were, sitting the two of them down. YooA shot Mimi an apologetic look, but did nothing to remove Jiho from the room.

“It’s fine, we need to take a break anyway. Binnie’s head was fried I’m pretty sure, she was talking about gender in relation to Pixar and Disney movies? Pretty wild if you ask me.” Mimi mentally accepted defeat, sitting down next to YooA, while Binnie sat on Jiho’s other side and started the movie. Next time, she vowed, next time they would go somewhere they couldn’t be interrupted.

* * *

This plan, in her opinion, was foolproof. They were, as far as everyone was concerned, not even going to be together. YooA had said she was planning on visiting her parents for a day, and Mimi was going to, at the last minute, have plans with friends from her old dance company.

Mimi was alone in her room, packing some last minute things for the actual date into a bag she had, when someone knocked on the door. She moved over to open the door, Arin standing awkwardly on the other side.

“What’s up?” Mimi asked, making room for the youngest to enter. She waited for the other girl to speak, but the guilty look in Arin’s face was making her worried.

“It’s just- well- I kind of saw,” Arin trailed off nervously.

“What is it?”

“You’re going to an amusement park tomorrow?” Arin said, the statement more of a question. Mimi felt her heart drop, her worries coming true. She silently lamented crossing off yet another date attempt in her head. “It’s just that I’ve never been to that one, and I was really interested in going. I know that you and YooA probably planned to go together, but I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind, taking me along, if that’s okay.” Mimi knew she couldn’t say no to Arin, nobody could. YooA wouldn’t be too mad at her, she hoped.

“How’d you know YooA and I were planning on going?” Mimi asked the one question she’d been thinking of.

“You were the last ones by the computer, and you were still logged in to the amusement park page,” Arin answered sheepishly, rubbing a hand on the back of her neck.

“Oh, my bad,” Mimi said. “And you can come with us, it’s fine. I’ll let YooA know.” Arin gave a bright smile to Mimi, but she couldn’t help wondering if she’d ever get to have a date with YooA without it being interrupted.

* * *

“I’m just saying I’m against this.”

“Well I’m saying this is the only solution we have. What we’ve been going for clearly isn’t working?”

“What isn’t working?” Hyojung entered her room to find Mimi and YooA there, both seated on her bed. Mimi was fidgeting nervously while YooA sat calmly. Hyojung quietly shut the door behind her, creating some privacy between the three and the rest of the dorm.

“Absolutely nothing. Everything works great we’ve got to go,” Mimi said hurriedly, standing up to escape. YooA grabbed Mimi’s hand, pulling her back down onto the bed.

“We have something important to tell you,” YooA said. Hyojung nodded for her to continue. “Mimi and I are dating.” Mimi let out a strangled groan as she tried to hide behind YooA. Hyojung’s expression was unreadable, and Mimi was starting to fear for her life.

“What’s the issue though,” Hyojung asked, the unreadable expression replaced by a smile.

“We haven’t been able to go on a single date. Every time we try to, another member interrupts us. It’s been really frustrating for us both,” YooA answered. Hyojung nodded, frowning in thought.

“Well, I can figure out a way to fix that, don’t worry,” she smiled again. Mimi had removed herself from behind YooA, starting to feel more comfortable.

“You’re not mad that we’re dating?” Mimi asked.

“As long as it doesn’t get between the group, I don’t see why it’s an issue,” Hyojung flashed a smile to Mimi. “Now, if that’s all you guys needed, you’re in charge of cleaning the dishes tonight, in case you forgot.”

* * *

“Okay so when we asked for help we didn’t mean for you to chaperone our date.” The three were at the amusement park and Mimi felt, well, very annoyed.

“My friends parents used to do this all the time, it’s not a big deal,” Hyojung said with a large smile.

“You’re not our parents,” Mimi deadpanned. Hyojung shrugged and winked. She was looking at the map, trying to orient where they were in relation to different rides.

“We’re going to go look at the ride over there, if you don’t mind,” YooA said, pointing in the direction opposite them. Hyojung nodded her head absentmindedly, and YooA took Mimi’s arm, leading her away.

“What interest do you have in a kiddie ride?” Mimi asked, confused.

“One in escaping,” YooA answered. Mimi’s mouth widened a little, before she grinned and moved so the two were next to each other. They crossed around a corner, out of Hyojung’s line of vision.

“I was just accepting my fate.” YooA smiled at Mimi.

“Woah, small world!” JinE was standing in front of them. Mimi and YooA exchanged a look as JinE slung one arm over both of their shoulders, situating herself between them and turning them around.

“Something’s fishy,” YooA muttered. Mimi nodded. “On the count of three we go.” YooA was talking too quietly for JinE to hear, the girl lost in her own conversation. She signaled to 3 with her hands and the two ducked under JinE’s arms, running the opposite direction of her and Hyojung. They could hear JinE call out after them, but ignored it.

Mimi grabbed YooA’s hand and pulled her behind an unmanned cotton candy cart, the two crouching behind it.

“I think we’re good,” Mimi whispered.

“Actually you guys suck at hiding,” Jiho deadpanned. Mimi jumped nearly a foot in the air, turning to look at where Jiho’s voice came from. Crouched behind the cart along with them were the four youngest members.

“And keeping relationship secrets,” Seunghee added. Arin shushed them, peeking over the cart to see if anyone was coming.

“What are you guys doing here?” Mimi whispered.

“JinE and Hyojung brought us here,” Binnie said. “They told us to have fun, but if we saw you guys to tell them.”

“They’ve been ruining your dates this entire time. Well, JinE has. Hyojung figured it out on her own but waited until you guys told her,” Seunghee said. “JinE’s the one who told me you guys were going to the mall.”

“She told me she made my favorite dinner at the dorm the weekend I went home, which is why I came back,” Jiho added.

“She mentioned you guys were going to the amusement park the first time,” Arin confessed. “I did want to go but she’s the one who told me.”

“Crashing your date was an accident,” Binnie said. “Jiho and I really didn’t mean to that time.”

“She’s the only one we told we were dating,” YooA said. Mimi groaned. “She’s been sabotaging our dates the whole time.”

“You guys have to help us,” Mimi pleaded.

“Give us one good reason why we should?” Seunghee countered. Mimi opened and closed her mouth, trying to think of a good incentive, but YooA cut her off.

“We’ll do your laundry for a month.”

Seunghee considered the option, weighing the idea in her head. “It’s now or never,” Arin whispered. “They just came around the corner.” Mimi cursed under her breath and looked around.

“Where are Binnie and Jiho?” She asked.

“They just got up,” Arin whispered back.

“Hey Hyojung! Hey JinE!” Jiho greeted the two oldest. Her and Binnie had moved in front of the cart.

“Have you guys seen YooA and Mimi? They ran off,” Hyojung said, looking around.

“Actually about this whole crashing their date thing,” Jiho said. “We’ve been thinking about it and how it’s kind of unfair. See Binnie and I have been dating for close to a year now. We figured instead of trying to crash their date we’d just go on our own date.”

“We’ll be over there, so bye!” Binnie said and the two ran off towards one of the rides.

“What the-” Hyojung started.

“I’ll go after the two of them,” JinE cut her off. “You find Seunghee and Arin and see if they’ve found YooA and Mimi.” JinE took off after the girls, leaving a frazzled Hyojung behind.

“Actually,” Seunghee stood up from behind the cart, moving so she was beside where Mimi crouched, resting her elbows on the cart. Arin stood up, moving to mirror Seunghee’s position next to YooA. “Arin and I have seen Mimi and YooA” Mimi angrily punched Seunghee’s leg, but she only gave a lazy kick in return.

“They went that way.” Arin said, pointing in a random direction.

“But before you go, I’ve been thinking about something,” Seunghee said, pausing for dramatic effect. “We spend all this time in a girl group and we’re not allowed to date, right? So why not?”

“I’m not against them dating,” Hyojung said. “I know it’s against company policy, but I just don’t want them going on dates without supervision. They’re too young.”

“We’re only a year younger than her,” Mimi grumbled.

“Well yeah, but why not try it out, you know?” Arin gave Seunghee a quizzical look. “Well, here’s what I’m thinking,” Seunghee said. “I’m gonna go on a date with Arin--”

“She’s way too young!” Hyojung shouted, narrowing her eyes at Seunghee.

“What are you going to do about it?” Seunghee grinned at Hyojung. She tapped Arin on the arm and gestured for her to follow, moving to go down the path Hyojung and JinE came from. Arin shrugged and offered Hyojung an apologetic look, but ran after Seunghee. Hyojung angrily mumbled something about teenage hormones, before following after Seunghee and Arin, shouting for them to stop.

“What just happened?” Mimi whispered, looking at YooA. She shrugged, but pulled Mimi up, interlocking their hands.

“If we go down this path we make it to another part of the park. We should have time to enjoy a date before we get caught,” she said with a smile. Mimi shrugged and the two began walking down the path, finally enjoying a date together.

* * *

At the end of the day YooA and Mimi found their way back to the group, by now reduced to six members.

“Hyojung and JinE said they were going to go home early,” Arin explained.

“Did you guys have fun on your date?” Seunghee asked with a sly smile. YooA nodded, prompting Seunghee to sling an arm over Mimi’s shoulder. “Good, because you’ll probably never get to go on another one.”

“What? Why?” Mimi asked, worried. Seunghee started leading the group towards the exit as she explained.

“Well, Hyojung and JinE figured out we weren’t actually on dates and just trying to distract them so you two could get away. We kept trying to prove it but nothing was working. Binnie and Jiho went hard and quite literally kissed each other.” Mimi looked up at the 97 line, confused. The two were arm and arm, and Binnie flashed a peace sign while Jiho grinned.

“You should have seen their faces. Hyojung couldn’t form words and JinE started going on a rant about how we’re too young,” Jiho said.

“They got pretty heated about it,” Arin mused. “‘How long had it been going on?’ ‘You’re too young for this sort of stuff.’ ‘When she does stuff like this she’s your kid.’ JinE said that one. They got really into it.”

“So the point is, we’re all kind of doomed when we get back to the dorm,” Seunghee said with a sage nod. The group settled into silence, Mimi was mixed between being thankful for the enjoyable date and silently cursing what would happen when they got back to the dorm.

“By the way,” Jiho said, breaking the silence. “You two are terrible at pretending you’re not going on dates. Literally everyone could tell.”

“Well how were we supposed to do it?” Mimi asked, annoyed.

“You have to tell someone so they can make sure nobody goes with you,” Binnie answered. Mimi and YooA exchanged a look.

“We tried to do that. We talked to JinE about it, but clearly that was our mistake,” YooA said. The rest of the group nodded.

“But wait,” Seunghee said. “The two of you are actually dating?”

“They are,” Arin answered for the two.

“We told Arin about it,” Jiho explained. “She’s unassuming enough that nobody would think she was weird for randomly wanting to go out with members who were trying to go out with us two. None of you guys could say no to her, anyway.”

“Sometimes when we’d go out as a maknae line she’d go off and do whatever she wanted while we went on our date,” Binnie added. Mimi and Seunghee stared in awe at the 97 line, both very smug.

“Wait, how long have you two been dating though?” Mimi asked.

“Since debut,” Jiho said with a shrug. “Pretty disappointing we had to tell the group to save you two.”


End file.
